A Week
by MagicRainbowsarePretty
Summary: One Shot! My very first story! A rose mysteriously shows up in his house every single day. A bit normal. A new song appears? Normal. Until . . . small fluff KaiShin! A very short summary. :3


_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR ANY OTHER ANIME**_

_one shot story_ **Day: 1 Dat Rose. . . (0.0)**

Staring out the window which leaked rain because of the weather, the detective sighed. He was plain bored. In his mansion that he lived in was him, of course, but there was also another presence, which irked Kudo and he always went on guard.

In his mansion was an elegant red rose placed in the main living room on an caramel desk with drawers compacted with stuffed papers explaining cases that were already done.

The main living room calmed him as usual, because of done solved cases, done paperwork, done with murder cases, and accomplishment which meant peace for this certain detective.

He strode his way to the desk carefully just in case if there were any traps or tricks and when he arrived at this desk, he took up the rose with one hand and observed it.

"Huh, it looks like any other rose to me, I wonder…" Shinichi muttered under his breath momentarily drifting off, before shaking his head before resuming his daily objectives. He smelled it slightly and got a whiff of caramel, it was nice, although it was still alarming that someone broke in. Until then, he was reading his favorite novels from Conan Doyle Edogawa until…..

Unfortunately, that rose… He still couldn't get it out of his mind… it looked familiar, and it resembled, what was it again? While thinking of it, he felt some heat rise up to his cheeks. It remembered Shinichi so much of someone clad in white… who was it again? Nevermind that! Right now his mind was boggled and tired. As much as he wanted to figure out who put that rose there, he wasn't in the mood.

Today Haibara made an antidote for the apotoxin which allowed him to turn back into Shinichi for , perhaps, a day? This pill was special, he would keep it.

Today in the afternoon he had gone off to go visit Ran much to her pleasure, and she then asks on when his case is done, but then he just says," I'm still working on it, I'm sorry, Ran, but we could go somewhere for today, I'm having a small break."

So they went to a place with new rides that had been built a month ago, but they ran into a case nonetheless. He also told Ran that Conan was going to Dr. Agasa's house for the week break Conan had for his school.

He sighs when the small memory filled with a murder case was done and he went off to bed and instantly got lost into the sleep inducing blankets and pointed out that his only thought was only that. . . rose.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~ 0v0)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Day: 2 "YAHHH!"**

Nevermind that rose! (-O/0)

Conan Edogawa now back, was running around his own mansion in horror and bewilderment as _that_ _**rose**_ was chasing after him. Jumping around chairs, ducking under tables hiding in rooms, screaming his own head off.

"_What is wrong with that rose?!" _Now, normally our dear detective would be calm and try to figure out how this rose was moving on it's own, or rather… running for his dear life? It was just eerie and a bit comical if you see a famous shrunken adult running around or as away from a rose. Until… Conan got to _his room _did he start pondering on what the hell happened?

And then he heard a thunk and then that's when his world went black. Now he hears a voice. He was probably dreaming, right? But if he was then that meant he was dreaming about.. that rose. He jerked himself up from the covers and looks at the clock to see that it is already 12:34.

Yeah, he pretty much is awake now. And to see a red rose right near his bed he is lying on. Talk about slow reaction. (uO_O)

"YAHHH!" Conan yelps and jumps toward the opposite wall of the rose and twitches almost nonstop. _"That rose" _ oh just great… now he dreams of it and now he is weary of it. It is almost haunting him, but it also gives a normal vibes, so nothing suspicious was about it, right? Scratch that, wrong. He heads off to Dr. Agasa's home/laboratory and launches himself at a couch. Right now for elementary kids like himself there was a nice long break so that was good news.

"_Also bad news too…" _ He quickly dismissed those last thoughts and walked to the room where a certain scientist was experimenting on the apotoxin until the detective walked in and asked,

" How is the antidote working?" while wondering eagerly when he would receive it again.

Haibara takes off her goggles and sets a test tube neatly on a rack."Now, Kudo, you do realize the more you use it the more your body rejects it and-" "Yeah, I know, but i was just wondering."

He cutted in and sulks and then goes off to the living room that had another couch, a table with several chairs, a freezer, and a tv while Haibara continued on her experiment.

So now that he was not occupied, his thoughts zoomed on to one thought that never seemed to go away. The rose. He twitches once, maybe twice? this has been his tenth twitch today if you count that morning.

He sighs and mentally facepalms himself and strolled back to his own house in an uninterested manner. "Aw well..." he was about to go into his mansion until he spotted a rose on his front porch and mentally yells and falls back. He is slowly getting annoyed by that rose.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(\_/)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(- x 0)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( )**

**Day: 3 A certain theif**

Next day's afternoon, did the day find a Shinichi grinning cheekily and a Conan thinking, _"is that me?" _looking at each other rather tense.

The real Conan thinks he is going nuts until he sums up an idea and keeps his poker face on and tilted his face a little to the right. " KID?"

"Mah, mah meitantei kun, you finally figured it out~!" exclaimed Kaito with a playful tone.

" I don't have time for you KID, right now," Conan lies smoothly, but Kuroba knows.

" And why are you here? " Shinichi rapidly worded his say. _"From what I've heard, KID's next heist is two days away! why is he here? There aren't any heist items here, I'm pretty sure…" _

"Why, of course I'm here, because I want to see my favorite meitantei kun~!

And…." KID speaks out and then gave Conan a note. " An early heist note for you~"

Conan looked at KID who formed a red rose in his hand while dangling it right in front of Conan tauntingly, but also playfully. Now he remembers the rose, and pieces it together.

Conan forms a smile.

" So you're the one who gave me the roses.."

He murmured and then he immediately blushes only slightly and then momentarily hears a poof and a, "Ja ne! " what lay in the thief's position on the floor was a red rose.

**Day: 4 Catchy song?**

_do do do doo~ Yeah~~~~~~~_

A melodic song got blasted into Conan's ear when he was just sleeping so peacefully, until SOMEONE had to to disturb him.

Yesterday's event landed him into going to Dr. agasa's place just because..

He felt like it? The Detective Boys had a sleepover at Agasa's place so this is how he ended up having music blasted in his ears and he winces and wakes up abruptly.

"Conannnn! check out this song!" Ayumi chirped with glee. Conan gets up with his arms to support him and makes a face. He hears someone munching on food. Genta. He hears someone…. dancing?

" _Caramelldansen!" _Yep, it's Mitsuhiko. But why is he dancing? curious, Conan dared open an eye and did the _"what the"_ face.

Mitsuhiko was dancing. With his arms up to his head, hands flapping up and down, and was he shaking his hips? Conan wondered was he on drugs? Ayumi began doing it to, genta too, much too his embarrassment. Mitsuhiko shouted

" Conan, come on!" while continueing the neverending dance along with the others. Conan catches a few words in this.. song?

" _oa oa oa oa wa-a-a~~~~~~ " _Ayumi try to persuade Conan, Conan resists. _"It looks fun...Wait, what am I thinking?" _

Conan thought only to sweatdrop. Genta joyfully exclaimed,

" Have you heard? this song is really famous, it came out yesterday~ and it's really catchy!"

Although, Conan did admit that it was catchy…..Yep, this is going to be a long day.

**Day: 5 KID's Note**

Yes, Conan survived that day. Yesterday. It was weird. Conan sighed at the events from yesterday. Ran, Sonoko, and to Conan's dismay, Mouri had found the song catchy and started dancing. Yes, dancing.

And there was a murder that day. So we found out the murderer. They also found him dancing to , what was that song called?

"C- cara… caramelldansen, caramelldansen!" Conan anime falled on the ground.

Inspector Megure also danced, along with Takagi, and Heiji. Because Kazuha and Satou said so. Heiji and Takagi only complied to because they didn't want to meet the wrath of the girls. They did so.

Soon enough he found Haibara and Agasa dancing, because they wanted too? Conan shook his head to nod off those memories and contemplated on to whether dance right now, which was completely random, but why not?

Even now when he saw a hint of the black organization, he saw vodka trying to _make _Gin_ and_ Bourbon dancing to it.

If the B.O wasn't as terrifying, Conan would be laughing his head off nearly crying out joyful tears, but too top it off, he almost got caught so that wasn't pleasant.

That song was still popular even today. Funny thing, it was almost surprising he hadn't danced to it.

He began wandering his own mansion, for somewhat no reason and the day soon turned to night. Until he remembered KID's note.

How could he have forgotten? He responded to his thoughts by taking out the note he had put in his pocket when KID gave it to him. So now he began reading it.

_When the grandfather strikes to the sunset_

_You'll find a hidden beauty glittering _

_in the blues_

_White petals will grow into black petals_

_Stay tune for the best though~_

And then to the right corner of the note was the usual mark of KID with it's smirk firmly in place.

**Day:6 The Heist**

Today was the heist. Conan already figured out all of the lines, except for the last one.

_When the grandfather strikes to the sunset_

it meant a grandfather clock strikes the afternoon directly at that time.

_You'll find a hidden beauty glittering_

that was obviously the gem. It was at a closed down building Conan knew because KID told him.

_In the blues_

some kind of water, the gem resembles blues like the water

_White petals will grow into black petals_

since the heist is near night objects and such as etc will have shadows, like the gem.

_Stay tune for the best though~_

Hmm, that one stumped him. But his only guess was a grand surprise?

Conan just shook it off and assured himself that it wasn't a great deal, but maybe… no.

He was going to the heist with the Mouris today to find out.

That was that.

_**At the Heist**_

An explosion of pink smoke appeared at the top of the abandoned skyscraper and when the smoke disappeared there was KID standing at the edge of the tower. He already had the blue gem, so he took his natural position of observing it before tucking it neatly back into his pocket.

Fans mostly girls screamed in joy as the show began. Conan was now there and sneaked into the tower once he calculated the skyscraper. Ran didn't notice so that was fine, she was occupied with a friend that she made not too long ago.

The KID task force marched in running while Nakamori Keibu was shouting on top of his lungs claiming he will catch the thief.

Sadly, Conan and KID's loyal fans know he will never be caught. Conan chuckles at the thought of KID getting caught, no that will not happen anytime. Climbing stairs here and there, Conan huffs,

" Where is the top?" he kept getting closer to the top and finally, he arrived, which was when He heard a familiar song, and then hear a roar of amusement below and he hears the crowd along with KID.

" Never knew you liked that song, KID." and then the words,

"Caramelldansen" got plastered onto the tower sideways in light blue glittering. That was going to be hard to clean. KID snorted and turned to face his detective.

His detective? KID dismissed that thought and replied,

" Meitantei kun~ you're finally here~!"

He grinned while Conan just stared intently back at the thief.

" KID, what do you mean by " _stay tuned for the best?" _

There was a moment of silence, if you don't include the shouts of Nakamori Keibu and the scuffle of feet running into various traps getting closer and closer.

That Kaito had put certain traps for each and every member of the task.

Thinking about it, KID let out a weak chuckle play his lips. It let out some ease between the two so KID decided to answer.

" Well Tantei kun, didn't know you did not figure it out yet~! All well, see you soon Meitantei kun!"

And with that said, he threw a quick smoke bomb the color of blue and disappeared into the night with a white hang glider as usual. So now Conan is curious as to what KID meant by the last lines he spoke.

**Day:7 Finale Day**

_**? P.o.v**_

Quickly running down the stairs of Shinichi's mansion, he expertly skittered up the steps until he reached a certain someone's room.

_**Normal P.o.v**_

Conan stretched out his hands in the morning quietly getting up. Today was the last day for his elementary school's break, so he had to make most of the day worth it. Only to get back down and snuggled- no, cloaked himself in the blankets.

The only reason he was in bed was because he made his final decision: _sleep all day long. _

He didn't want to deal with all the confusing things he had just experienced yesterday so he went to his mansion, hey he hadn't been there for a long time.

It wasn't his fault he got shrunken and had to live with his so called girlfriend.

Not long after he chose his decision did the Shounen Tantei detectives show up and try to get him out of bed but to only fail and leave.

Haibara and Agasa forced him ( actually one of the two did ) and got him out while the other stated Conan should do something productive today.

So Conan used one really cheesy move. " I think I see peanut butter sandwiches with jelly and new advanced technology!"

It worked and Conan ran as fast as he could to his room in his sluggish state and managed to successfully lock the door and flop back onto the bed with relief and instantly slept.

So Haibara and Agasa gave up when they listened to snores and resumed back to their daily lives as scientists and visited some place.

Haibara suggested the idea of getting a CD of Caramelldansen so they both agreed and went off. They weren't going to back for several hours.

**? P.o.v**

I grinned and laughed a bit at the failed attempts Conan's nakamas had tried, only for the plans to be futile, and the cheesy move was really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, funny so I had to roll on the floor mind you, until my stomach hurt and ached.

Who knew they would fall for that? Plus, I was hidden really well so his friends couldn't find me. It's such a shame Meitantei hadn't found me, all well, I'll just surprise him~

**Normal P.o.v**

There lay Conan on the bed sleeping peacefully, so that meant he wasn't having a nightmare, so that was good.

Kaito KID had snuck into a high professional detective's house just to visit his- no, the chibi detective to greet him, and also for his surprise...

The one clad in white easily slipped into a certain someone's appearance and smirked. Plan set. Smoke bombs check, costume check, ready! He walked up to the chibi and went next to the sleeping person's ear and whispered,

" Meitantei kun~ wake up"

So said chibi Shinichi shivered and blinked his eyes. Then slowly turned to the one who dared wake him up and almost squeaked ( not like a girl Conan would tell you that ).

KID just laughed and took out a smoke bomb and activated it in the air which caused Conan to cough with his eyes wide opened and shifted his body to the other side of his room. Waking Conan up instantly he got wary and got up a suspicious face. Then Conan jerked up fully awake. Finally, he questioned,

" why are you here KID",

He drawled out in a tone that was a bit threatening, but not overwhelming and picked up his glasses that fell off by the sudden movement of him being shaken awake, ready in position in case he was harmed.

KID just sat on the edge of his bed and crossed his legs and stayed silent for a moment, and then said,

" Well I'm here because I didn't have enough time at the heist to give you my present early~"

Conan then stiffened as to why KID said that, which then he went into his lala land then did he feel a slight peck at his cheek to snap out of his daydreaming to see KID's famous signature grin, but then he realized something.

Today was his birthday. And he didn't realize that. How dense could he be? KID gave him a questioning smile and whistled,

" _Happy Birthday Meitantei kun " _

He feels a light blush rise up to his cheeks but then it evaporates as soon as it appeared. "Ohh..." Conan muttered under his breath and then it hitched when KID smiles and says,

" Dance with me Meitantei kun~ "

Until Conan started hearing... Familiar noise, until it grew louder and louder and Conan just stiffened and saw KID not change from Shinichi's appearance and snapped his fingers to reveal a living room which Conan found out was his.

The next thing that Conan saw made him mentally and physically facepalm because of plain stupidness. KID the phantom thief was dancing to a recognizable song from a two days ago.

_Do do do do~~~ Yeah~eah~eah~~_

KID starts shaking his hands up in the air and shakes his hips with a continuing beat.

Until KID beckons Conan to dance with him but it wasn't easy.

The song begins to truly begin with the repeating words, and Conan, seeing his former self ( Kudo Shinichi ) dancing just knocked some sense in and out of him at the same time and just thought,

"_Oh what the heck, who cares?" _ Conan joined in. And so began the dance of the two with Conan actually enjoying it, even smiling.

_Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med_

_Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se_

_Kom igen _

_Hvem som helst kan vara med_

_( vara med )_

_So ror pa era fotter _

_Oa-oa-oa-oa_

_Och Vika era hofter _

_O-la-la-la_

_Gor som vi _

_Till denna melodi _

_Oa-oa-a_

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era hander_

_Gor som vi gor_

_Ta nagra steg at vanster_

_Lyssna och lar_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu ar vi_

_Caramelldansen~_

Only KID sang because of... You know. So they continued.

_O-o-oa-oa_

_O-o-oa-oa-a_

_O-o-oa-oa_

_O-o-oa-oa-a_

_Det blir en sensation over alt_

_Forstas _

_Pa fester kommer alla at slappa_

_Loss_

_Kom igen_

_Nu ar vi stegen omigen_

_Oa-oa_

_Sa ror pa era fotter_

_Oa-o-o_

_Och Vika era hofter _

_O-la-la-la_

_Gor som vi_

_Till denna melodi_

Swing there hips around, a microphone which Conan was pretty sure not there was in KID's hand.

_Sa Kom och_

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era hander_

_Gor so vi gor_

_Ta nagra steg at vanster_

_Lyssna och lar_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu ar vi har med_

_Caramelldansen_

Kaito and Conan were still at it flapping their hands.

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era hander_

_Gor so vi gor_

_Ta negra steg at vanster_

_Lyssna och lar_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu ar vi har med_

_Caramelldansen~_

Conan's face was more relaxed and happy, Kaito's was just a grin that tugged at his lips as he spoke in the decorated microphone.

_O-o-oa-oa_

_O-o-oa-oa-a_

_O-o-oa-oa_

_O-o-oa-oa-a_

_Sa kom och_

_Dansa med oss _

_Klappa era hander_

_Gor so vi gor_

_Ta nagra steg at vanster_

_Lyssna och lar_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu ar vi har med_

_Caramelldansen_

Both shook their hips in sync

_Dansa med oss_

_Klappa era hander_

_Gor so vi gor_

_Ta negra steg at vanster_

_Lyssna och lar_

_Missa inte chansen_

_Nu ar vi har med_

_Caramelldansen_

So when the time came, they both yelled in a sing song voice,

" _CARAMELLDANSEN~~~~~"_

_**Hope you liked it~**_

_**Inspiration by detective conan, CARAMELLDANSEN~~~~~~3**_

**Lyrics by website, not me**

s/587209/1/Caramelldansen-craze

Plus, Kid did not make caramelldansen, sadly.

Got lyrics probably from looking it up on google.

I DON'T OWN CARAMELLDANSEN OR THE LYRICS OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT


End file.
